Sp00nerism
'Nick 'Sp00n' '''is a main Creature, he is known for his mysterious and childish personality. He plays numerous games with almost all the Creatures. Bio Sp00n started out making random gameplay/machinima videos. There were many times where he would stop uploading and start again. He was not one of the original Creatures, though he has been friends with some of them for a long time. Sp00n began posting a variety of gaming videos on his channel more frequently as his population increased, though he mostly does gameplay videos. He still makes Machinimas on occasion, the last one being The Amazing Rescue with Nova. The 'Real' Bio Due to Sp00n's mysterious nature, he has refused to give interview but has asked for the following version of his life story to be noted: In the year 2130, scientists developed a chip that could attach to an object that does not live and make it have a 'soul'. The 'SoulMaker 9001', they called it. One day, Chucky Testa bought one of these, though being 9 years old, he didn't know what to use it on. He accidentally dropped it on a spoon while eating....SPACE CEREAL! As electricity sparked throughout the spoon and beeped, Chucky became afraid. It wasn't supposed to do this! Either the SoulMaker 9001 or the spoon was unique. The smoke cleared and Chucky jumped up out of excitement, as he looked at the spoon, hoping to see it move. When it didn't, he felt ripped off. Then, as he was walking away, the spoon spoke: 'The hell is going on!" Chucky came to the spoon and asked him his name. The spoon replied: "S-p-double 00-n, you idiot!" This hurt Chucky's feelings and he threw SP-00-N out the window. The utensil landed in Carl Kicks' bag. The two fell madly in love and they went on romantic space shuttle flights together and exchanged....SPACE EMAIL! Carl changed spoon's name to Sp00nerism, because of when they spooned. As Carl and Sp00nerism's relationship developed, Sp00n discovered Carl had a secret lover: F0RK. A heartbroken Sp00n then jumped into a batch of nitrogen. Sp00n woke up dazed. He was in a desert and as he stood up he noticed he was no longer metal, but yellow and green! He freaked out, shouting "I wish I was a spoon!" and as he did so, he transformed into one. Amazed, he said aloud: "I wish I was the thing I was before", and was transformed to the yellow and green shape again! This strange new ability had to be the result of the nitrogen! Sp00n tried to figure out what he was exactly, but couldn't. "You're a pineapple." said a nearby voice. Sp00n turned and saw a dog. "Sup. My name is Sp00nerism, or Sp00n for short." he said, politely. "My name is Dog." was the reply given. The two became quick friends, but Dog talked a lot and Sp00n always had to tell him to shut up. One day, Sp00n was riding Dog into a lava pit and got knocked out. Sp00n awoke to see himself in a building, as a cat! "What the meow?!" he meowed. Dog was next to him, questioning him. As Sp00n left that building and walked down the streets of this unknown 21st century city, he was amazed by these so-called 'games'. He bought this game called Call of Duty and he was hooked. One day, Dog bought an apartment and Sp00n moved in and paid rent. Sp00n then discovered the gaming sector of YouTube and decided to do some videos, too! He then met Nova, which is a different story.... Main Games and Other Videos These games are games that Sp00n is playing and some of his other work. ''Currently Ongoing *Counter Stike: Global Offensive Beta *Saints Row The Third with Nova *Halo Anniversary Co-op with Gassy Mexican *Battlefield 3 Multiplayer with others *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Portal 2 DLC with SSoHPKC ''Other Games / On Hiatus'' *Team Fortress 2 with others *Minecraft Solo/Multiplayer *Dead Rising 2: Off The Record w/ Paragon Nova *Payday The Heist with others *Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Solo/with others ''Machinima'' *I'm on the Maps (Halo 3 Machinima) *Bob and Henry Play Counter Strike 1-3 Catchphrases and Quotes *"You wanna go? Huh? YOU WANNA GO?" *"I can't hear you, your/my ___ is too loud." *"SHUT UP DOG!" *"Are you a gurl?" *"HEY!" *"Sly? What was that?" *"Lick my butt." *"You're a ________ piece of poop!" *"nope" *"you're dum" *"Oh my god it's a chicken what the i wanna eat it!" Trivia *In one of Slyfox's Left 4 Dead 2 videos, Sly calls Sp00n Nick multiple times. Sp00n, at the beginning, says, "I'm gonna be Nick 'cause that's my name." *Sp00n draws his own video titles and Youtube backgrounds. He also drew a title card for Seamus' Rage walkthrough. *He was the one who "invented" the word "brown". *He used to be a hardcore Counter-Strike player and has played the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive closed beta. How he received the beta code is still unknown. *Loves to take baths. (Creature Talk #23) *In several of his videos you can hear several children yelling and playing. Sp00n lives in an apartment and these are his neighbors. *On 21st November Sp00n began uploading his latest play session on Skyrim and within a couple hours the view count on Episode 24 had reached 1 million and has been climbing since. As of 11/25/11 the video had reach 3,589,800 total views. Sp00n has altered the settings on the video to unlisted so no one can see it. Whether the extreme veiw count was due to an error within Youtube or a hacker of some sorts is unknown. *Spoonerism is an actual word, meaning a speech error or play on words in which letters or parts of words are switched (e.g. "a blushing crow" instead of "a crushing blow") *Sp00n's YouTube channel name "The Camping Tree", comes from a feature in Counter-Strike, where you could diguse yourself as any object on a map. On one of the maps, you could diguse yourself as a tree (the video which he says is here). *According to a tweet by Eatmydiction1, Sp00n has a moustache. *According to his Youtube page, Sp00n's name is "Mom." *he has a bigger butt thatn novas *It has been said in one of Nova's Fable III episodes that Sp00n has kids but this may or may not be true. Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:Sp00nerism